The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to automated analysis of anatomical images of the breast(s) and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to systems and methods for computing likelihood of malignancy according to a sequence of anatomical images of the breast(s).
Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) of the breast is widely-used as a screening examination for women at high risk of breast cancer. A typical breast MRI study consists of 1000 to 1500 images, which are traditionally manually interpreted by a radiologist.